


With my wings you can fly

by Slyst



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Eren Yeager, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Dirty Talk, Eren Is a Little Shit, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Shameless Smut, Sleeping Together, Smut, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 14:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slyst/pseuds/Slyst
Summary: This takes place post Season 3 of the show.Eren and Levi find solace in eachother.





	With my wings you can fly

**Author's Note:**

> I initially wanted to write a companion piece to Like a falling angel but after season 3 Eren was such a downer I need to fix it. So you get this instead.

Levi watched Eren out of the corner of his eye at dinner. The boy had been listless and sluggish since they got back from the ocean. Eating less and less everyday. Deep shadows from sleepless nights marred his pallid cheeks. For the first time since he had joined the survey corps Levi didn’t know what to do. They were losing him. The darkness of Eren’s past, of his father’s memories dragging him down into a chasm he might never escape. Levi knew of that darkness, he’d been there before with nobody to pull him out. Now, maybe it was different. While Levi hadn’t had anyone to help him out, nobody to stop the steep descent into the darkest part of his life, Eren did. Eren had a whole host of people around him who loved and cared for him. People who cared about him, but why was nobody helping? He watched as Mikasa picked at her food, eyes resolutely set on her plate. Armin had his face buried in a book so deep his nose must have been touching the page.

Neither of them even flinched when Eren stood up, his utensils clattering onto his nearly full plate as he made his way out of the room. Levi wanted to snap at them, to tell them to follow him and help him. He knew that wasn’t his place, that in reality, they were all suffering.

After finishing his meal Levi made his way down to the dungeons, only stopping by his own room to grab a stack of paperwork and give a message to Hange. Ever since they came back Eren spent as much time as possible down in his cell, mostly reading, pouring over the books from the cellar of his old house. Levi wrinkled his nose at the dank dusty smell of the stone walls, and wondered how Eren could stand it down there. Currently however, the boy was lying on his bed, a janky cot shoved into the furthest corner of the cell, on his side facing the wall. Levi tried to make his entrance as noisy as possible so as to not startle him.

At the sound of the captain’s echoing footsteps Eren sat up in the bed. He watched Levi curiously as he dropped his papers onto the desk that had been put down there for the shifter’s usage.

“Captain?”

“I have half a mind to force feed you because I know you haven’t been eating, or sleeping for that matter, but as things stand I’m going to just have to babysit you like the brat you are.” Levi grouched as he sat down at the desk, pulling out his pen.

“I don’t need baby sitting.”

“Is that so? Am I supposed to just let you starve yourself to death? You’re humanity’s hope Eren. You can’t allow yourself to wither away and starve to death.” Levi could feel his frustration rising, the pain of watching Eren suffer snapping through him like an elastic band stretched too taut.

He didn’t _do _feelings. He didn’t do grandiose speeches about how things would get better,_ they might not; _How things weren’t as bad as they felt, _that wasn’t his place to judge; _Or about how he had people who cared about him, _when had Levi ever relied on those people?_

“I don’t want to be humanity’s hope.”

“Do you think I want to be Humanity’s Strongest? I’m the last person that anybody should be relying on for anything Eren yet here we are. There are thousands of people counting on us. Thousands of people who don’t know where to go, or what to fight for, but they see us and it gives them something to hold on to. Gives them hope. What happened to hope Eren? You’re not just hope for the people, you’re hope for the survey corps. The hope that everything we’ve done until now wasn’t just a pointless waste of time, a waste of life. I saw the ocean for the first time ever in my life because of you, something I didn’t even believe to exist. You. You did that. Does that mean nothing?”

Levi had set his pen down and was on his feet, moving to stand infront of where Eren sat on the edge of his cot. His guilt, his pain, his sorrow carrying him over to the taller boy. Big green-blue eyes stared up at him, glistening and all too wet for the captain’s liking. Levi then realised that he’d gone and made a grandiose speech anyways. If only Erwin could see him now. _What would you do Commander?_

“How can I_ be _hope if I don’t _have_ any hope?” The words dragged themselves out of the tear thickened well of Eren’s throat as his hands came up to clutch uselessly in the front of Levi’s shirt, those eyes stared up at him imploringly, so full of despair.

“Eren...” Levi’s voice trailed off as he felt his own throat catch with something he dare not think too much about.

He didn’t have the willpower to stop the boy when two long arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him in as Eren pressed his face against Levi’s sternum. He was powerless to do anything except stand there, fingers combing through soft brown locks as the boy shook and sobbed against him.

Eren stayed there like that, tears bleeding into Levi’s shirt, dripping into his heart until his breathing turned deeper and steadier as if he was finally calming down. Levi found he wasn’t ready to let go just yet.

“Hey, brat, we can’t stay like this forever.”

Levi knew he should leave. He should step away from Eren, from whatever he was feeling and go back up to his room and do his paperwork like he always did. But something in the way Eren looked up him, the way his big doe eyes were fraught with fear and anxiety made him stay. _He is scared_, Levi realised. Perhaps it was of the loneliness that came with being a shifter, of watching your mother get eaten by a titan, or of knowing he only had 7 years left to live. The latter a thought that Levi had steadfastly ignored, a thought he was not yet prepared to deal with. Levi was afraid too. Afraid that if he left Eren, alone and scared in this cold damp prison his last tiny spark of hope would be extinguished. So he didn’t leave. He didn’t even give it a full thorough thought before moving his hands down to grasp the taller boy’s face.

“I’m not going to leave you here Eren.”

Together they settled into the bed, pulling off boots, coats, and the many lengths of straps in the process. Minutes later Eren was tucking his face back against Levi’s chest, arms curled against his own front as Levi wrapped his arms around the boy. Heat radiated from the shifter like a furnace, and his hot, now steady breathing fanned the warmth between them, making Levi uncharacteristically sleepy and tired. He wondered vaguely through his sleepy haze if Eren had actually fallen asleep, but he could do nothing as the drag of exhaustion pulled him down into a surprisingly dreamless sleep.

* * *

Eren was warm. So warm. His body felt so heavy and he was more comfortable than he had been in weeks. In months. Something about the situation was nagging at him, dragging him back to the world of the waking as he became more aware of his surroundings. Blinking back the sleep, he found himself staring into the top of a head with black hair, and the stubbly feel of a too familiar undercut against the palm of his hand where it rested against a warm neck. Swallowing thickly and forcing himself to function through the fog of sleep he looked down to see where Levi, _Captain Levi_ , was curled up against his chest fast asleep. Everything about the night before came back in a rush of _oh fuck I cried on my Captain_ and _he actually let me._ Eren felt his face burning in humiliation at his own behaviour. Somehow their positions had been reversed during the night and now Eren was the one wrapped around Levi unable to move without disturbing the older man.

There was something enchanting about the captain as he slept. Long black lashes rested against his cheeks, breaths coming out in warm puffs against Eren’s chest. He didn’t think he’d ever seen Levi so relaxed and almost blissed out. Eren wondered then if Levi usually slept well at night. Did he have nightmares too? Did he toss and turn until the blankets were as much of a tangled mess as his thoughts?

Suddenly Levi was stirring, shifting against Eren, a leg moving to slide between his own, hands coming up under Eren’s shirt to grasp his waist as he nuzzled in closer. The taller boy thought his heart was going to stop as he froze. He didn’t know what to do. Did he wake Levi up and risk not only getting in shit for waking him up but also for embarrassing the hell out of him, or instead to try and slip out without disturbing him and maybe wake and embarrass him anyways.

“Quit fidgeting.”

Eren froze, his blood ran cold at the sound of the words spoken into his chest. _Shit. _He felt panic rising as he fought against the urge to run, jerking his hand off and away from Levi’s neck in the process.

“C-captain?” It came out as a squeak.

“Eren. Relax.” Levi was leaning back, slate eyes meeting with his own. There was no anger, no silent fury burning behind those eyes. Just Levi, soft, and even a little fond, if Eren dared to put a word to it. Another feeling started to burrow its way into Eren’s heart. This wasn’t a new feeling, it was something he had buried away so deep and so far down that he’d wished it would cease to exist. _Hope. _Eren had long since come to terms with his giant crush on the captain and had subsequently squashed it as far away as humanly possible. Now he was well and truly fucked.

The taller boy’s mouth worked soundlessly as he tried to think of something to say. Levi wasn’t moving away, he wasn’t untangling their limbs or telling him to get away. He could only stare wordlessly as he tried to comprehend what he had only ever dreamed about.

“How are you feeling?” Levi was watching Eren warily as he asked, the question with a wall of unspoken meaning behind it.

Eren found himself blinking in realisation as he thought about it. He felt, lighter somehow. He felt like maybe it wasn’t all over yet. He felt, almost buoyant, “I feel... I feel good, sir.” He could believe his own words for the first time in weeks. The small smile that Levi gave sent his heart soaring into his ribcage. He wanted to see more of that smile.

“Good. You can drop the formalities here Eren. It's just Levi."

“Um, right, Levi. Why did you do this for me?” The taller boy asked reluctantly. His heart was in his throat as he tried to quell his nerves, blood roaring in his ears from the anxiety.

The captain looked up at Eren thoughtfully, “Maybe it wasn’t just for you.”

“Oh.” Eren let the words sit there hoovering in the air between them. Absorbing them, letting them wrap and fold themselves around him, the unspoken meaning sinking into his skin, carving itself into his heart.

“However, Eren if you don’t feel--”

“NO! Sir. Captain! I mean, Levi. I do... I do. I do.” Eren was grabbing the captain’s shirt, dragging him back against him, wrapping him in a tight hug. He marvelled at the fact that Levi was letting him.

After a few too short moments Levi was pulling back to look up at Eren, their lips only a slight forward motion away from touching. The taller boy licked his lips nervously, breathing in the scent of the older man infront of him, so familiar and warm. He watched as Levi’s sharp eyes followed the movement of his tongue, pupils dilating at the sight.

Then Eren was leaning in the rest of the way, pressing his lips against Levi’s, oh so gently, testing, feeling. The captain’s lips were soft and dry against his own as he let Eren kiss him, let him take the lead. Hands came up to hold Levi’s face, tilting his head upwards, deepening the kiss. He swiped his tongue along the captain’s lower lip experimentally, that earned him a shiver as the shorter man opened his mouth in response. Eren didn’t hesitate, slipping his tongue past Levi’s lips to brush against the captain’s, so warm and soft. The sweetness of Levi’s saliva was almost intoxicating, heady thoughts of where this was going swirling around his head, making him drunk with arousal.

The hands gripping Eren’s waist were pulling him flush against Levi, the answering hardness of the captain’s erection pressing hotly into his abdomen, ripping a moan out of him. Levi was pulling away from their kisses, his breaths coming out in hot pants between them. Eren tried to follow him back seeking more kisses. He found a finger pressed against his lips instead.

“Eren.”

Without responding Eren took the finger into his mouth, laving his tongue over the appendage as he sucked on it. Levi growled, the sound rolling right down to Eren’s already achingly hard dick.

“Fucking hell Eren don’t tempt me.”

Pulling off the finger with a pop Eren looked at Levi with mock innocence, “Tempt you?” His hands sliding down to hold the captain’s hips under his shirt, rubbing their groins together.

Levi sighed, bringing his hands up to press them into the back of Eren’s neck, so warm and comforting, “I want more than this Eren but I don’t want you to feel pressured just because I am your captain. That’s not what I want this to be. For all intents and purposes you are an adult who can make your own decisions as much as people may try to deny it. You were an adult far earlier than you should have been and I will not relegate you to a child after everything you’ve been through.”

Eren felt his heart clench at the captain’s honest words before swelling into something so bright he thought the feelings would suffocate him. However, it only took seconds for the sobering reality of what he was to seep into those thoughts, muddying the brightness into something darker, something black and sick. This wasn’t fair to Levi. It wouldn’t be fair to him if they kept going without addressing it.

Swallowing back the sudden feeling of hopeless dread Eren pressed himself into the captain, butting their foreheads together gently, “I... I’m going to die in 7 years Levi. Is this what _you_ want?” This was where the captain would bail. Where he would decide Eren wasn’t worth it and leave as if nothing had ever happened.

“Yes.” There was no hesitation, no waver in Levi’s voice as he responded, pulling Eren tight against him, “Maybe all your talk about regrets and making the wrong decisions got to me. Maybe it was my motivation for coming down here to begin with.” He seemed to admit reluctantly.

“I’m glad you did.” Eren whispered into black hair as he kissed the top of Levi’s head, “I haven’t slept that well in months.” He chuckled. Levi only hummed against the taller boy’s chest in response. Inside Eren was reeling, surely it wasn’t that simple. Surely there was more to it, however, he didn’t think his heart could handle anymore right then.

“Can we go back to kissing? I don’t really want to die a virgin.” The huff of a half laugh that blew out against Eren’s chest was all he needed in that moment and he was in heaven.

* * *

“You’re a damn brat.” Levi was cursing but leaning up to kiss the taller boy again anyways. First on his lips, then he moved to place soft kisses along his jawline, licking and nibbling his way down the column of Eren’s neck. In all honesty when he had come down to the basement he had been steadfastly ignoring the fact that Eren was going to die far before Levi ever would from old age, but hearing the honest question from the boy left him with the only option he ever wanted. He was sure, he was more than sure. The feeling of Eren’s soft flawless skin under his lips, the quiet whimpers and moans falling from his lips was all the proof he needed that he would never regret it.

Rolling them over, Levi straddled the taller boy’s hips, hands gripping the bottom of Eren’s shirt to pull it off, baring flawless tanned skin. Levi revelled in the way abdominal muscles flexed and rippled under his fingers as he trailed them down the smooth planes of his chest and stomach. Then back up to drag his nails down, leaving angry red lines in their wake, the sensation sending Eren arching and whimpering off the bed. In seconds the taller boy's titan healing kicked in, the red fading away as if it was never there to begin with.

Levi leaned up to whisper into the taller boy’s ear as he walked his fingers back up, “That was for being a brat.” He sucked an earlobe into his mouth, then worried it with his teeth before backing up to scrape blunt nails back down over pert hard nipples.

“Levi!” Eren shouted, the sound ringing off the stone walls of the dungeon. Immediately his arm was in his mouth in an attempt to muffle his voice.

Levi found himself wondering absently how well sound carried up from the basement and if it was something he should be worrying about, “You idiot get your arm out of your mouth before you turn yourself into a titan.” He decided he really didn’t care.

Levi grabbed Eren’s hands in one of his own, pinning them to the pillow above his head, grinding their hips together in the process, “Let them hear you, I don’t care. Unless you’re embarrassed?” He felt the corner of his mouth raise in a smirk at how vigorously Eren was shaking his head no. Levi leaned into to kiss the taller boy, using his free hand to work down Eren’s pants. Immediately he was slipping his hand past the waistband of underwear to palm at Eren’s scorchingly hot cock. He marvelled at just how hard the boy was, fingers sliding down the thick shaft, pulling the silky softness of his foreskin down with them. Continuing their trail down over his balls to rub and press into the warm flushed skin there.

Wrists strained hard against Levi’s hands as he continued to tease and touch Eren’s dick, “Please. Levi please please.”

“Please what Eren? What do you want me to do to you?” Levi punctuated his question by yanking down the front of his boxers and wrapping his hand fully around the taller boy’s dick to give it a firm stroke. He twisted his hand up at the tip to run his thumb over the slit, smearing the warm precome over the head. Levi leaned in to kiss Eren again, drinking up the moans that emanated from him. He continued to jerk Eren off like that, fingers working the younger boy’s cock with ease.

“Levi Levi wait.” Eren panted into the shorter man’s mouth.

“Hmmm?” Levi stilled his hand completely but kept his grip firm, revelling in the way it made the taller boy squirm and whimper, as a dribble of precome ran over his fingers.

“Levi.” Despite the grasp on his cock Eren suddenly sounded serious.

“Yes Eren?”

“Can we have sex? I mean, this feels so good and I’m happy enough if this is all you want to do, but... I was hoping you could,” Eren looked away, his ears turning pink, “Fuck me.” He finished finally.

Levi slid his hand down off the taller boy’s cock, bringing it down to press a finger against the tight ring of his entrance, “Right here. Are you sure you want this?”

Eren swallowed and nodded, “Yes.”

The captain leaned in to kiss the boy, releasing his hands in the process. It had been awhile since he’d had sex but he was going to make this good for Eren. He deserved more than a quick rut into the mattress, “Okay. Clothes off.”

The other boy leapt into action fumbling to yank his pants and boxers the rest of the way off, kicking them onto the floor at the end of the bed as he laid back down. Levi could tell Eren was struggling not to cover himself instinctively, his cock red and flushed, leaking steadily against his abdomen. Levi worked methodically to undress himself, first removing his cravat, then moving onto unbutton his shirt. Folding each article of clothing and placing it neatly on the table beside the bed until he was naked. He watched Eren’s face get more and more red at each piece of clothing removed until he was worried the boy would combust.

“Oil down here anywhere?” Levi asked, his hand coming down to stroke his own achingly hard erection. He was too old to be embarrassed by nudity but enjoyed the way it made Eren flush and squirm.

“Desk drawer.” Eren’s eyes were glued to the movement of Levi’s hand, green eyes nearly black with pupils blown so wide with arousal.

Only a few moments later Levi was back on the bed, oil in hand, spreading Eren’s legs apart as he knelt between them. He placed a kiss on the inside of a knee before pouring some of the oil into his hand, “This is going to be uncomfortable at first but I’ll make it good. Tell me if you want me to stop. I’m not actually in the business of hurting you, contrary to what others might think.”

Eren was nodding as he shifted, sinking further down onto the bed, “I trust you. What should I do?”

“Just concentrate on relaxing your body. Here, put the pillow under your hips. It will help.” He ignored the headfirst leap his heart made into his ribcage at Eren's words. Such honest trust, trust that Levi didn't feel he deserved.

Levi rubbed the oil onto the fingers of one of his hands, warming it, as he helped Eren move into place with the pillow. Once settled in he ran his free hand up and down the taller boy’s thigh in reassurance. He felt his arousal deepen at the sight, the roots of it digging into his groin, hot and piercing. Eren was spread wide before him, balls drawn up against the base of his dick, so hard where it lay on his stomach. Levi could see the tight puckered muscle of his asshole nestled inbetween his cheeks. A small part of the captain’s mind screamed at him that it was a dirty place, that he had no business anywhere near any of this and that he needed to go take a long hot shower. The larger, more insistent part of himself just didn’t care. He needed this, he needed Eren, he needed the feeling of skin on skin, and besides they could take a shower together after.

Steeling himself with his other hand still running up and down the boy’s leg, Levi pressed a finger to his entrance, rubbing around the tight rim to press lightly, gauging, feeling his way. After a moment he was sliding his finger in to the first knuckle, past the clenched ring of muscle into the searing heat of Eren’s body.

“Shit. You’re hot. Feel okay?” He slid his finger out then back in slowly, marvelling at how well the boy’s body pulled him in.

“Yes. Yes.” Eren panted as he writhed around the finger, “Please hurry.”

“Not a chance brat.”

“With all due respect _sir._ I’m a titan, I will heal.”

Levi was already shaking his head, “No. That’s not a reason to be careless.” Even then he was slipping another finger in beside the first, pressing the pads of his fingers against Eren’s insides. It was so tight and hot and for the first time in a long time Levi was worried about how long he was going to last once he was in. Crooking his knuckles a bit more he found what he was looking for, pressing his fingers against a patch of flesh. The response was instant.

“Levi!” Eren shouted, his fingers digging harsly into the bed as he jerked against the persistent fingers.

“Fuck. You look so good like this Eren. So good.” He scissored and stretched his fingers apart carefully, diligently working the taller boy open.

Levi watched entranced as Eren’s cock bounced off his stomach as he moved against the bed, so red and shiny with precome. He wondered what it would be like to take Eren apart with only his mouth, but that was something to try for another time. Even the fact that the captain was already planning another time was proof enough that maybe he had finally snapped. Maybe the endless death and fighting had driven him to finally reach for something for himself. Something for the both of them.

“Deep breaths Eren, almost done.” While continuing to finger the boy Levi used his free hand to fist Eren’s dripping length as he slid in a third finger, curling them in to rub at his insides. He watched the other boy closely for signs of pain or discomfort but only saw wanton need and lust shining in those brilliant green eyes. Levi felt his heart swell with affection for Eren; for his strength, and for his unending love and care for the people around him. The boy who gave and gave and gave until he had nothing left.

“Levi, I--” The words choked off as the older man pressed his fingers back against Eren’s prostate while still stroking his dick.

“I know. I know. I do too.” Levi felt delirious watching the boy writhing below him. Feeling suddenly impatient and very conscious of his own neglected cock he went back to work scissoring his fingers, loosening the boy with each press of the appendages against his inner walls.

“Please, I can’t wait any longer.” Eren begged, “I want to come with you in me.”

Levi couldn’t say no to that, “Okay. Okay. Just keep breathing and try to relax.” suddenly clumsy fingers fumbled with the oil as he worked on coating his dick with it. _Am I actually nervous?_ The ever immovable and straight faced Levi was _nervous._

The older man was then shifting to adjust himself, hands gripping Eren’s thighs, spreading and pressing them back. He leaned forward to kiss Eren as he pressed the head of his cock against the loosened muscle. Immediately Eren’s fingers were on his shoulders, nails dragging down his back, the pleasure pain of it pressing him onward as he let the boy’s body take him in.

_Hot. So hot. So tight._ The impossible scorching heat of Eren’s body was pulling Levi in, inch by inch, clenching and gripping him.

“So full. You feel so big. Ah, so good.” In a bid to hurry things along Eren pressed his hips down but Levi was prepared, his hands holding the taller boy firmly in place.

“Nice try brat. Just be patient. It’ll be good.”

“But I want...”

“I know what you want and you’re going to get it. Fuck Eren you’re so hot and tight.” Levi was bottoming out, his thighs meeting with the back of Eren’s. He was panting as he leaned over the taller boy trying to catch his breath, fighting down the orgasm that threaten to claw its way up.

“Captain, captain, move please.” Eren was nearly incoherent as he shuttered and arched onto Levi’s cock, impaling himself even deeper.

Without even a word the captain pulled out, just to the head of his dick before slamming back in. The keening moan Eren let out sent Levi into a near frenzy as he picked up the pace. Slamming his cock in and out of the tight bottomless heat of Eren’s body as if they were made to fit together.

“Fuck Eren you’re so hot, you feel so good.” Levi felt like he might suffocate from the feeling of it all, the sight of the taller boy below him, so wanton and needy for him. Pure instinct driving his hips as he moved against Eren.

He didn’t think anybody could want him as much as Eren did. He had never even thought of himself as somebody worth wanting. He was short, grumpy, and had far too much blood on his hands for a _normal_ relationship, but this? This could work. He _wanted_ it to work.

“Yes, yes, yes, Levi, yes.” Eren was nearly chanting, the words coming out like a quiet desperate prayer.

“Eren, you look so fucking perfect there like that. You take my cock so well, you’re so good, so amazing.” The captain couldn’t seem to control his lips; words, and feelings just falling from them as he came undone.

The threads of his life were being pulled apart at the seams and all he could was help. Let the young shifter who smashed his way into Levi’s life take him apart thread by thread.

“Harder, harder, fuck me like you clean Levi.”

Levi let out a startled bark of laughter, “You god damn brat.” He tried desperately to keep up his rhythm as he felt himself on the verge of coming, his orgasm pulling itself taut in his abdomen, hot and sharp, “Come for me Eren.” His whispered as he took the taller boy’s cock into his hand.

A few strokes and Eren was coming, semen spurting up his stomach and dripping down Levi’s hand as he worked him through it. He shuttered and jerked through his orgasm, his body pulsing and throbbing around the captain’s cock. It was only seconds before Levi was following, his climax crashing over him as he came. Eren’s body was like a vice grip around the base of his pulsing cock, the heat warming him to the core as his hips stuttered and quivered with his release.

* * *

Eren was still coming down from his own orgasm when he felt Levi collapse onto his chest, soft hair tickling his oversensitive skin.

“That was amazing.” Eren’s voice was wrecked and raw from shouting but he felt like he was on a cloud.

“We need to clean up.” The sticky feel of come drying on his stomach and chest, probably propelling Levi into action as he carefully pulled himself out of Eren. He looked around for anything to wipe them down and found nothing. Sensing the captain’s despair, Eren was already moving to get off the bed. He knew the captain was going to want to get cleaned up as soon as possible.

“Captain! I’ll go grab a cloth.” The taller boy made a move to stand but Levi was already reaching for him as pain shot up his back, pulling his wobbly legs out from under him.

“No you idiot, stay here.” Levi was hauling Eren back onto the bed, “Just sit there.” He rummaged around in the pocket of his pants to pull out the handkerchief he usually kept there. After a quick perfunctory wipe down with the doomed cloth Levi was herding Eren back into the bed. The taller boy went obediently, slightly baffled at the idea that Levi wasn’t about to leave. Not that he wanted the captain to leave, but the captain _wanting_ to stay? He forced down the surge of feelings that filled his traitorous heart. _No getting your hopes up you idiot._

“I’m tired, shove over.”

“Sir?” Eren was sliding over on the bed as Levi insinuated himself against the taller boy’s chest. Arms hesitantly coming to wrap around him. _Is this okay? Am I allowed to do this?_ Levi was warm and comfortable in his arms and seemed to fit there so perfectly. _I could get used to this,_ a traitorous thought supplied.

“Why are you calling me captain and sir again?”

“Oh, er, sorry Levi. What about training?”

Already Levi’s breathing was slowing down, his body going lax in Eren’s arms, “Gave everyone the day off.” He mumbled drowsily.

“Oh.” Eren let that thought sink in. Let himself think of all the things that might mean. Levi would have had to tell Hange the night before about the day off, before he had even come down to see Eren. Had Levi planned to spend the night there the whole time?

“Don’t hurt yourself by thinking too hard Eren.” The low rumble of Levi’s voice startled Eren out of his thoughts.

“I’m just trying to understand. What is this? What are we?” He was scared of the answer but needed to know. He needed to know what his heart so desperately wanted to be true.

Levi was moving, hands coming up to cup Eren’s face, slate eyes meeting his own, “I’m not good at this stuff Eren. I just know I want you.”

Fighting the wave of happy tears that threatened to overwhelm him Eren dragged the captain into his arms, burying his face in soft black hair, “Me too.”

“You are not subtle kid, I know. Outside of our rooms we are captain and subordinate got it? Don’t even think about treating me any differently because I won’t be.”

“Yes sir.”

Eren couldn’t stop smiling. He knew that this wasn’t the end to his problems, not even close, but the burden of being a shifter felt lighter. For the first time he didn’t feel so alone. Even with Mikasa and Armin he had always felt different, like they were sticking by his side out of some twisted sense of obligation so he had to do everything in his power to protect them. With Levi, there was none of that, none of the guilt of being who or what he was because he was just Eren. Levi wasn’t afraid of him. Levi gave him _hope._

“Now, about that fuck me like you clean comment....”

**Author's Note:**

> I help run a small discord server dedicated to all things yaoi and anime :)
> 
> Feel free to join us!
> 
> https://discord.gg/bQpkrqk


End file.
